Blanket Fort
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan and Phil have decided to do nothing all day, but Dan decides to be slightly productive.


**Phil POV**

Dan and I had decided today would be a day to relax. We were just going to laze around the house, not going out once, no filming, and no preparations for next weeks radio show.

I was sitting in the living room on my laptop, scrolling through Tumblr and replying to a few tweets. Dan was in here earlier, but he disappeared about 10 minutes ago, so I assumed he was making something to eat for himself in the kitchen or something, although, from what I could see, his laptop was off, so I didn't think he was going back on it, but I just left him to it.

About 10 minutes later, I heard him shuffling up the hall, but I didn't bother looking up from my laptop. I heard him drop something on the floor, however, it sounded like it was something soft. I turned my head, and was shocked at what I saw. Dan had brought in his and my covers from our beds, along with at least 5 blankets that we kept spare in the house.

"Um, Dan?" I questioned, looking at the pile on the floor. "Why?" I asked, looking up to his face. He had a massive grin across it.

"We're going to be architects." He said, the grin getting even bigger, if possible.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, still confused.

"We're going to build a fort!" He more or less shouted.

"A fort?" I questioned. He nodded. I looked back to the covers and blankets, before a massive smile took over my face. I quickly turned my laptop off and then moved it completely out the way.

"How are we doing this?" I asked, looking around the room.

"If we move the sofas so they're facing away form each other and then use another chair. It should work." He said, also looking around, as if assessing where in the room we could construct it.

"I'll go get the chair then, you start moving the sofas." I told him. He nodded. I walked out the room and into the dining room and grabbed the chair, before walking back in. Dan was in the process of trying to move the first sofa.

"A little help." Dan requested. I put the chair down and went to help him.

"If we put it under the window then we can use the windowsill to give it more height." I suggested.

"Good idea." He said. We pushed them both over to the window and against the wall so there was only one entrance. I grabbed the other chair and placed it at the open end of the half square we had made.

"Blanket time!" Dan said with a massive grin. I laughed. Dan grabbed his cover and put it over the top of the sofas by the window. I grabbed a couple of our DVD box sets and put them on the window to secure the cover. He then grabbed my cover and put it over the sofas and the chair. After constructing the roof, we put another blanket over the front, and one on the roof so there was no light that could get in. we then just chucked another two wherever because we had nowhere else to put them.

We both stood back and looked at our architectural work.

"Wait!" Dan shouted, making me jump. He ran back out the room. A minute later, he came back in with both our pillows. "We need something comfortable to sit on." He said matter-of-factly. We put the pillows on the floor inside, and then got the cushions from the sofas and put them in as well for maximum comfort.

"And it is complete!" Dan shouted.

"And it looks amazing." I added.

"That it does Philip; that it does." He laughed.

"Let's get in then." He said, and ran over to the entrance. I laughed at his child-like attitude.

"Wait! We need food." I said.

"Yes." He said, pointing at me, to emphasis his point.

I ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out two cans of coke. I then searched through the cupboards. I saw big bags of Doritos on the top shelf in the biggest cupboard. I stretched, but couldn't reach.

"Dan!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"I need your help." I shouted. There was no reply so I assumed he was coming. He appeared a moment later.

"With what?" He asked.

"I can't reach the Doritos." I said, in a fake whiny tone. He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Step aside." He said, sounding like the overly dramatic people in movies when they're about to save someone's life. I moved out the way and he stretched, but couldn't reach them. He turned round to face me. "I can't reach." He said.

"How did you get them up there?" I asked.

"I threw them." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Lift me up then." I said.

"Excuse me?" He said, slightly confused.

"Lift me up and I will reach them." I told him.

"Oh." He said quietly. I turned to face the cupboard again, and I felt him put his arms around my waist, lifting me up just enough to be able to reach. I grabbed them and then threw them behind me. He put me down, but didn't take his hands from round my waist. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt him kiss my neck. A small smiled spread across my face. I felt him rocking us slightly. I turned around in his arms, moving my arms to around his neck. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. I tilted my head up and pressed our lips together, closing my eyes. It was a short but sweet kiss. I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go." I said to him, letting go and stepping out of his hold, walking around him and picking up the bag of Doritos. He picked up the cans of coke and held them in one hand, me grabbing his other hand and walking back into the living room.

We both climbed in and then got comfortable, cuddling up to each other.

"Why did you decide to do all this?" I asked him, playing with his fingers. He shrugged.

"We never just do nothing together, so I thought we could be productive and then do nothing in what we've created." He said. He the carried on. "We don't get that much alone time anymore because one of us is always busy, or there are other people around." He said, sounding a bit sad.

"All you have to do is ask. I don't mind not hanging out with other people for a day or two and it just being the two of us." I told him, and kissed his lips.

"I love you Phil." He said, and kissed me.

"I love you too Dan." I replied, and kissed him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I really enjoyed writing this :D **

**And feel free to follow my Tumblr: multifandomfanfics and send me prompts for stories :D**

**Reviews are love, and I will bake you any cake of your choice if you do, delivered with a personal message from yours truly :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
